The Beauty in the Chaos
by onegoddessdivine
Summary: While Alice is searching for Hybrid children,to help save her family, she has a vision of Marcus. Could Alice have found the mate Marcus has always been waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Alice walked into the clearing. She hoped what she brought would be enough to save her niece and grant her family freedom from their wrath. She not only came armed with Nahuel and Huilen, as well as the visions. Alice looked towards her family. They looked surprised, confused, and relieved to see her. They needed to be deceived in order for her plan to go through, but that didn't mean her heart didn't tear to cause them pain. Alice's eye flick over to the kings Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The excitement in Aro's eyes as he sees her can't be denied but he quickly covers that. She presents her hand to Aro to show him the evidence she has collected in favor of her niece.

Aro takes Alice's hand and watches over the images. He sees the very ordinary life the Cullen's lead. Her travels trying to find a way to save her family. The evidence she has to support their claim that the Halfling child will be no harm to their secrecy. Caius would be none too happy that there was no need to rid the world of the Cullen's. His hatred of those who went against what he considered appropriate was borderline irrational but it caused Aro no displeasure to leave the Cullens be. Contrary to what most of his kind believed he cared not if others should perish or prosper; his only drive was in the acquisition of the extraordinary. What gave him the most pause in the seer's thoughts was the brief glimpses she seemed to have of his solemn brother. He decided to save those visions to ponder on later. Right now they had a different matter at hand that needed to be dealt with delicately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived back at the castle. The guard set to their duties, the lower guard restoring their posts as sentries and patrols, as the upper and elite guard went about their usual tasks of upholding and maintain the castle and dealing with other Volturi affairs. Caius charged himself with the command of the guard but left them to their selves in preference of amusing himself with his mate. Both he and Aro brought their respective mates to the security of their chambers. Aro could hear Caius and Athenodora excitement at being home again and could feel his own mates eagerness to follow their example. Aro kissed Sulpicia but insisted that he had some business of the utmost importance to handle.

As Aro was leaving his chambers he asked one of the guards with delivering a message to Caius that he was needed in the Library immediately. Aro made his way down to the library himself. He knew that this is where Marcus would be. He also knew that they would have complete privacy, it was well known that Marcus spent a conservable amount of time there and this discouraged the guard from ever venturing there. Aro knew from Marcus' thoughts that he didn't mind others being there, in fact, he barely even noticed what happened around him.

Aro arrived to find Marcus staring into the flames of a newly lit fire without seeing them. Aro observed his brother the dark circles around his eyes were a drastic contrast to his pale skin. his eyes the deepest black.

"You've not fed in close to a month, brother"

Marcus made no move to acknowledge the remark. Aro wondered if Marcus even heard him or knew he was there. He knew from Marcus' thoughts the profound loneliness he suffered with. Over three millennia without a mate, without a purpose or a distraction to the passing of days.

"What is the meaning of this Aro? Not even back a day and you have me pulled from my chambers for more of your meetings." Not even in the room yet and Caius makes his presence known. The doors open and his tow-headed brother enters the room. " Why am I here Aro?"

"Yes, well" Aro needed to organize his thoughts, he didn't know how to share what he had seen. "I have seen something in the seer's thoughts that would greatly interest you-"

"What could you have possibly have seen that would require my immediate attention?" Caius interrupted.

If it had been anyone but Caius, Aro wouldn't have stood for the disrespect that came so natural to Caius, instead, he simply smiled like a parent indulging a small child.

"Have a seat brother, there is much to tell. Do trust me when I say you will want to hear this."

Caius took a chair and glanced toward Marcus at the fire.

"The Cullen girl, Alice, She had a vision. A series of visions really, all featuring our dear brother." Marcus remained where he was but Aro knew he was at least somewhat listening to the discussion. " It seems while she was trying to monitor us she caught a glimpse of a girl that very well might be Marcus' Mate." At this, he had Marcus' full attention.

Caius gasped and turned his focus from Aro to Marcus. Aro appreciated the response he got and was even more delighted when both of his brothers posed the same question

"What"

"I never thought…" Caius mumbled to himself

"Tell Me." Came Marcus' fierce demand. Marcus had spent centuries in a constant state of half-existence. He had assumed his chance at a mate was forever lost. That somewhere in the stream of time when he should have found her he had missed her. Had missed his chance. Oh yes, he came close once. When Marcus was but a century or two he found Aro. He was lonely and had spent those many decades in search of a companion. Didyme was a welcomed gift to his life. He had found a life-long friend in Aro and a partner in Didyme. But she was not his mate. Didyme had the gift of happiness and she filled an emptiness within him until she was lost to him in a bitter war with the Romanians. And with her death, Marcus fell into an abyss. He had spent over three thousand years waiting for his true mate. He waited for the end of his suffering, but no solace ever came. He had long ago gave up any hope of finding her. Aros words, could they be true, was his waiting not in vain?

Aro began to tell of the visions he saw. He admitted there wasn't a ton to go on. He described the girl and the scenes. " She has fair hair and pale skin but not much more could be made from her features. It was like I was seeing her through your eyes brother. You were across the street in the park and you were watching her. She was sitting on a chaise lounge on the terrace reading when it starts to drizzle she stood to go inside and right as she opens the doors to take cover she pauses and looks over her shoulder as if she can sense your eyes upon her." Marcus is enrapt over the description of the scene hungry for any details I can provide.

"Where can I find her?" Marcus asks low and calmly.

Aro didn't know how his brother would take the information he had. Aro didn't know what to expect, he did, however, assume there would be a level of excitement from the man. Aro reached out to take his brother's hand. In his thoughts, he saw the inner storm he faced. Marcus so desperately wanted everything Aro was saying to be true, but the past millenniums had devoured his spirits and he couldn't allow himself hope if it was all a misunderstanding. He needed to see all of this for himself, he needed to know. Aro could understand Marcus's reservations. He brought his eyes up to meet Marcus's.

"London."

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first FanFiction. Hopefully, it's turning out ok. If you have any question feel free to ask me. Please review, I'd love to have your opinions on the story or even just constructive criticisms. Thank You xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of gentle rain, not rain really more like a light mist. I looked at the clock on the night table to see that it was a quarter past nine in the morning. It had been ages since I had a proper lie-in and it had been so desperately needed. I raised my arms above my head and did a full body stretch, only satisfied when my back did a series of crackles. I climbed down from the bed and raised the windows a couple inches not too much to get the room damp but enough to let fresh air in. I grabbed my robe from the reading chair in the corner of the room and stopped abruptly. I could smell the scent of another. The man who had been watching me on the balcony last night had taken it upon himself to watch me sleep. I should feel disturbed by this but I wasn't. I was more disturbed at my lack of concern for being watch by some creature of the night.

Not dwelling on unpleasant thoughts I put a kettle on to boil. I have never been one for breakfast in the mornings. I prefer to give my stomach a few hours to wake before putting it to work. I do however love to start my mornings with a steaming cup of catching up on the news with some Irish Breakfast I get ready for the day. A quick shower and a clean dress and I'm ready to go. I step out the front door and onto the sidewalk. I could drive but Camden is only a couple blocks away and parking would be a nightmare. I can feel his eyes on me. The streets are alive with Londoners rushing about their lives hundreds of people in every direction but I can feel his eyes on me as if they were his hands running down my back. My visitor has returned and this time I intended to have some fun. I walk into a couple of store seeming to all around just another shopper hunting for a deal but I'm not really looking at the displays. All my attention rests fully on my Mystery man. He follows me down the street, always keeping his distance. I decided to make things more interesting. Regent Park is but a few blocks away and so I set course in its direction. He doesn't disappoint, I look over my shoulder in hope of a glimpse of him. Our eyes meet and my skin turns to goose flesh. He is following me at an agonising distance.

"Oh, come now gorgeous, you wouldn't want me to think you without manners." I wanted to speed up this part of whatever it is we were doing. I feel the burst of air from his arrival against my skin. Never losing pace I keep walking and he keeps with me.

"Forgive my rudeness." His voice is deep and rough, and it sends a shiver through me. He also phrased his words as a demand more than a request. We walked in silence for a few more paces until we reached the park. I steered us off the beaten path and by a cluster of trees to shield us from prying eyes and ears.

"Following me down streets, watching me while I sleep" I look him straight taking great effort to keep my face completely free of any emotion and my voice as flat as I can. I finally bring my eyes up to his face. He isn't looking at me anymore, he has his eyes cast toward some birds on the iron gate. I take the opportunity to examine him fully. He is tall, exceedingly so I am five foot three and my head come to his chest he must be well over six foot and very well built. Even with all his layers on I can tell he is well defined. He has dark brown hair only a few shades lighter than black, it falls to just below his shoulders. It looks incredibly soft. He has the palest skin I've ever seen its almost translucent. It appears to be so delicate but I know that cant be the case. He looks like he was in his thirties when he was turned. With a long straight nose and a strong jaw he is easily the most handsome man I've ever seen. I bring my left hand up to his temple calling his eyes to mine by running my finger through his hair and my palm down his cheek. "Such things are easy to forgive."

At my words, his eyes come alive blazing a brilliant crimson. With his right hand, he reaches up to where my left still rests upon his cheek. He grabs my hand and pulls my wrist to his nose. As he inhales deeply his other arm snakes around my waist and pulls me tight against him. My head comes to rest upon his chest and a low growl begins to rumble beneath my ear. I close my eyes as I feel his lips place a gentle kiss on my pulse. He holds my hand our fingers intertwined with his nose buried in my hair and my head laying against him, And we stay like this unmoving quite content to take comfort in each other. After an unknown amount of time, my stomach pangs a little reminding me that I've given it nothing but tea all day.

"I'm famished" I lift my head to better see his eyes and stares down at me. Eyes that use to be a deep red have now turned to black Rather than acknowledging my statement with words he lifts me into his arms and proceeds to carry me a hundred meters to my home on Gloucester Gate, a large three-story white residence.

He gives me a disapproving look as we walk through the doors.

" You should lock your doors"

"Ah yes gross oversight on my part. Who knows what strange men could be traipsing in through all hours of the day and night." at this he gives me a smirk. He closes the door behind us and sets me on my feet. The many hours of walking and standing in the gentle rain has left my closes a little sodden. He seems to have noticed the same thing and purses his lips. He holds up a finger and twirls it in the signal for me to turn around. I oblige him and present him my back, He removes my coat and his own. Swinging me up into his arms again he walks me into the kitchen and places me on the counter. He disappears and reappears with a throw to which he drapes over my shoulders. He leaves me again and this time I hear him grab wood from the garden and bring it upstairs to the living room where he proceeds to build a fire. After a few moments, he is again standing before me. I jump down from the counter and at inhuman speeds run to my suite and disregard my wet clothes in favour something warm and dry. I arrive back in the kitchen, where I have left my new acquaintance, in black cotton trousers and a cream chunky knit jumper. His eyes roam my form up and down and up again to settle on my face.

" What is your name?"

"Marcus" He looked me straight in the eyes. " and if I may pose the same question?" with a slight smile I closed the gap between us and offered my hand in greeting.

" Hello Marcus, tis a pleasure to meet you. My name is Venus."

* * *

 **Thank you to the those who reviewed. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
